If you see a blue door
by chewingsoul
Summary: What will you do?
1. Chapter 1

_**You open the door**_

* * *

Dear reader, it seems your curiosity got the better of you. Be at ease, no one will chastise you, after all, you've long been invited to this place.

You enter, and against your better judgment, you close the door. The color blue is everywhere, and you can't help your eyes from wandering. Music begins to play, and you turn your head to the source. It's a stage that presents two performers, a pianist and a singer, and they are playing a slow, lyricless melody.

Their music enchants you, and it lures you to a chair in the middle of the room. You fail to notice that the chair is blue as well because you're completely under their spell. You sit, eager to watch them captivate you more, but something appears in the space between them and you. It's a blue table that holds a blue folder.

Without warning, the folder opens, revealing a sheet of paper. There is a phrase beautifully written in the middle, it says, "I chooseth this fate of my own free will." On the bottom of the paper, there's a horizontal line, and underneath is the word "Name". It's a contract, you realize, one where you need to sign to move on. As you ponder this, a blue quill pen appears. You take it…

But before we continue, tell me, dear reader, what will you do?

 **[a]** _Sign the contract_

 **[b]** _Walk away_


	2. Chapter 2

_**You sign the contract**_

* * *

Bravo, dear reader, you just signed a contract you've no idea about! Your courage is commendable, however, this will probably be the only time I'll commend your rash action. Next time, try to get a consult before signing a cryptic contract in an obscure place, better yet, try not to enter an obscure place alone.

As you take my advice to heart, you hear the sound of a switch turning, and the room starts to darken. The pianist and the singer continue to play, but you can no longer see them. Your head starts to hurt, you've no idea what's going on, and it's making you anxious. Then, as you are about to get off your chair, you hear another sound of a switch turning, and then a spotlight appears in front of you.

It presents an old man wearing a black suit and white gloves. But those are just passing glimpses, what takes your full attention was his face. He's a bald old man with white hair sticking down on the side of his head, an incredibly long nose, pointed ears, black sharp eyebrows, and underneath them are bulging, bloodshot eyes.

He blinks, and you realize you haven't taken a breath for a while. You inhale, and an urge to run away builds up inside you, but you cannot take your eyes off his bizarre appearance. You slowly close your eyes, a part of you wishing for it to be a dream, and when you open them, you'll be back to the last place you fall asleep in. Where is it? You ask yourself because you don't remember having fallen asleep recently.

"Welcome to the Velvet Room," you hear. You open your eyes and see the old man grinning. You gulp, you want to speak up, but you can't find the courage to open your mouth.

"My name is Igor… I am delighted to make your acquaintance," he says despite the fear in your face. "This place exists between dream and reality, mind and matter. It is a room that only those who are bound by a 'contract' may enter."

You remember the contract that you just signed and look down, the contract and the folder is no longer on the table. You look at Igor and sees the contract in his hand. His magic trick only accentuates your nervousness.

"There is supposed to be another resident here to greet you, but they seem to be running late," Igor's still grinning, and you wonder whether it's perpetual. "They will meet you at your next visit," the thought of a next visit fill your nervousness to a new time high.

"Do calm down," he says. "You are an important guest here, and I am here to help you in your journey."

You nod and regards Igor as a creepy happy gentleman. You feel your fear go away slowly after that thought. You then remember his words.

"What do you mean by, 'help me in my journey'?" you ask. "Am I going somewhere?"

Igor laughs, and you feel a shiver for a second.

"Can you tell me who you are?" he asks.

You laugh, he should know your name already. You then open your mouth to tell him those words, but confusion sets in. You can't remember your name. With panic in your eyes, you look at Igor, and without any words, he lifts the contract for you to see. There's no name signed.

"Do not worry," he says, "Our musicians have seen you sign the contract, you are indeed a guest here."

"But…" you say. "Why can't I remember?"

"Forgive me, I do not know what exactly transpired," he put the contract back in the folder, and with a snap of a finger, causes it to disappear. "But I can tell you this, your memories were stolen," he pauses and intertwines his fingers together, his long nose resting atop. "And if you wish to acquire it, you must set foot on your journey."

You listen carefully. Journey, stolen memories, long nose… You're not sure what to think, so you open your mouth.

"Why should I trust you?" you ask, and Igor simply waits for you to continue. "How can I know that what you're saying is true? What if you're the one who stole my memories?!" you stand up and slam your hands on the table. You're having a hard time controlling your emotions.

"It's because we have a contract," Igor answers. His calm voice eases your anger. You still want to protest, but thought it'll be better to listen to what he has to say. So you sit down again.

"This must be the first time we have such a lively guest," he chuckles, and you feel slightly embarrassed by your actions. "I currently possess no means to dispel your doubts, but as you are a guest here in my master's realm, do trust that I only wish to provide you with my services," you're about to ask what kind of services he's talking about, but Igor interjects. "As to what it is, I will tell you on our next meeting since our time is running short."

You then hear the music fading.

"Dear guest," Igor says. "You have an intriguing destiny… I look forward to meeting you again."

"Wait!"

Your voice fails as everything starts to disappear in the darkness.

"Please, do not lose yourself…" that was the last thing you hear.

* * *

You open your eyes and see a white ceiling. You're in a bed, and your body hurts all over. You check your memories, and aside from Igor and the Velvet Room, you can't remember anything else.

Groaning, you rise up. You are in a room full of white and green… it reminds you of a hospital. Maybe you are in a hospital. It's odd, you realize. Your memories are not there, but you know things. You know what a hospital is, what a bed is… but you don't know who you are.

What do you want to do?

 **[a]** _Stay in bed_

 **[b]** _Leave the room_

* * *

 _ **Notes:**_ So... Male or Female? Majority vote wins! Don't worry, the "other reader" will be the opposite gender to balance things out. Oh and "Stay" or "Leave"? I'm planning to provide choices at the end of every chapter, and the next chapters will depend on the choices made. (Aside from chapter 1 since we can't have a story if "you" chose to walk away). Deadline is Friday (2/10/2017)


	3. Chapter 3

_**You stay in bed**_

* * *

Nothing happens, unsurprisingly. Your memories are still not there, so you're off staring into space. Congratulations, dear reader, you've unlocked a dull event.

Time passes.

You notice there's no clock in the room, it strikes you as odd and extremely unconventional, because you want to know what time it is. So you got out of bed. You walk towards the window, and unceremoniously open the green curtains. You see the sun in its yellow glory, setting below the ocean. You take note of that. There's an ocean nearby, maybe you can swim there later, and chat up some girls… you also take note of that. Why do you suddenly feel the urge to chat up some girls?

First off, if you do get the chance, don't tell them you have amnesia. It's not a good icebreaker. They'll most likely assume the worst and send you back here, a hospital… wait a second, are you in a hospital? Your gut is telling you you're in a hospital, but maybe you're in a mental institution of sorts… I'm not implying you have loose screws in your head, it's just, you know… you don't know.

You look down and see that you're wearing a medical gown. It's plain white. You're surely a patient of sorts, you conclude. The thought eases your nerves, and as soon as you relaxed, you feel the full soreness of your whole body. It's just light aches from muscle to muscle, but the almaga… amalgama… _the_ combination of it causes you to fall on your knees.

It's a sensation your body remembers. You start to think you're a bodybuilder of sorts, or maybe a gym rat. The thought then worries you, are you receiving enough protein? You need protein if you're muscles are this exhausted. So you stood up, but before calling someone for your nutritional needs, you see something shimmer at the corner of your eye. It's a mirror.

You walk towards it and see the sink below. Good timing, you're feeling thirsty since you wake up, so you open the faucet and drink the water from your hands. You then notice your reflection. It's a moderate sized square mirror, it reflects your face down to your chest.

You look alright, some bags under your eyes, though, and is that a mole? You then wash your face. You touch your chest and arms, you have some muscles, but you're definitely not a gym rat… you also feel some flab in your stomach, it's not that much, but it's surely there. So why exactly do you feel so exhausted? You put the question on hold as you dry your face with your gown.

Now that you look presentable-ish, you decide to smile. Wide, then wider, then as wide as you can. The door then opens, and you greet your visitor with the widest smile you have.

"Oh, you look happy," your visitor says with a laugh. Your visitor is a woman with violet hair and violet eyes. She looks professional, though oddly dressed, she has on a grayish vest over white long sleeves, slick black pants, and her hair is tied twice on the back. Twintail, the word strikes your head. You don't know why, but her attire reminds you of a maid or a butler, or a combination of both… a maid-ler or butler-aid.

"Good evening," you say. "Who might you be?"

"Good evening as well, I'm Kiku," she bows. "I've been assigned to escort you when you wake…" she looks at you in anticipation.

She wants to know your name, you realize.

"Umm…" you start. "I don't… can't…" you stutter for words as she stares at you. You gulp before saying it all, "I don't know who I am."

There's a pause.

"That sounds unpleasant," she says.

"Yeah, it definitely is," you say.

Another pause.

"Oh my… are you perhaps, serious?" she asks.

"Yes," you nod. "I can't remember a thing."

And another pause, slightly longer this time. (Please stop pressing the start button).

"This makes things difficult," she mutters. "But I guess this is most difficult for you," she gives you a soft smile, and it warms your heart.

"Well, I just woke up," you smile again, a normal one this time. "It hasn't fully dawned on me."

"You seem good-humored at the very least," she says. "Here," she gives you a bag. "There's clothes inside. Do you need help putting them on?"

Her question comes from her sincere heart, you know that when you look at her face. You have memory problems, and it's only safe to assume that you'll have some trouble when it comes to doing things. At the same time, however, she's plenty attractive. These two details cause a desire to rise inside you, it's something that you shan't say out loud, nor something you're allowed to think explicitly in your monolog. It's a foreign feeling, you realize.

You reject her offer, telling her that you remember general things and know how to do simple tasks. She nods and tells you she'll be waiting outside.

You put on the clothes, and you notice something strange. It's a prisoner's clothing. You don't know why it took you putting it on to realize it since the black and white horizontal stripes design is clearly evident. You begin to fully doubt whether you're actually in a hospital.

You come out of the room and see Kiku, true to her word, waiting for you outside in the hallway. It's a rather large hallway. It's gray, dark, and metallic… it reminds you of a prison. You remember the room, the scene outside the window, and Kiku's welcoming politeness. You gulp, and start to think, "Where the hell am I?".

"Are you ready?" Kiku's kind voice brings you out of your thoughts.

"Where are we?" you ask. It's no use thinking about it yourself, it's better to look for answers.

"We're in Guido's Island," she says, a smile still on her face. "Its owner is Mr. Guido, the man who saved your life," you feel something sinister from her words. "As to where we are in the globe, we're somewhere near Japan."

Japan… Japan… it's a country you know.

"How did I…" you fail to finish your question, but Kiku guesses it right.

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Guido will be the one to answer that question."

She's perceptive and most likely deceitful. You take note of her for a reason you don't like.

"Is he your master?" you ask.

"Hmm," she hums. She then whispers something under her breath, it's too soft for you to hear. "Let's get going, Mr. Guido wishes to speak with you as soon as possible."

The two of you walk in silence, giving you time to sort out your thoughts. Something's strange, that's a given. You first think of the reason why you're here, you must've been in an accident of some sort, and this Guido person rescued you, but your instinct is telling you that he's not a good samaritan who expects no compensation.

Then there's Kiku. She appears to be a warm and kind person, but it's most likely just a front. Her warmth and kindness contradict the unbearable atmosphere of this place, every step you two take creates a hollow sound which bounces all around the long, silent hallway. That contradiction makes you wary of her.

And then there's the fact that you're on an island, mother nature's prison. Unlike the Velvet Room, which is on another level of strange, this place feels oppressive. You believe it's the silence. Despite your misgivings about Igor, you start to miss the Velvet Room, though if you think about it, that's the only place you remember you've been on, so you settle on missing the presence of those two musicians. You want to be acquainted with them the next time you visit… when and how? You don't know.

All in all, you conclude that having no memory of yourself sucks. You briefly wonder whether it's normal to be this paranoid all the time.

"We're here," Kiku says as she opens the large door at the end of the hallway.

You step into a large room, it's the living room, you realize. In the middle of it are two sofas facing one another, and in between those sofas is a glass table full of decorations. Toys, flowers, books, gadgets, all neatly placed to create an impression. Your first impression of the owner is that he's pretentious. As your eyes wander around the room, you see a large flat-screen TV, shelves full of stuff, and a chandelier. Your second impression of the owner is that he's rich.

"Good evening, Mr. Guido," you hear Kiku say. "Your guest is here."

You look at the man she's addressing. He's sitting on the sofa facing the other side of the room, so you can only see his big bald head. It's also shiny, as you notice the light it reflects.

"It's a fine evening because of you Kiku," you hear the man say, his deep voice rings intimidation. He raises his right hand, and you perceive how his rough knuckles are decorated with gemmed rings. He looks like a mob boss, you realize. He moves his fingers to tell you to come forward and face him.

Kiku bows at you, and then she leaves the room. Only when the door closes that you realize that you're alone with Mr. Guido. Your anxiousness beguiles you to move forward. You walk slowly, every step you take echoes around the room, and you can hear him drink on his glass. When you reach his side, you glance at him to see what he's drinking. It's brandy with no ice, he must've just finished eating dinner.

You reach the other sofa and stop. You turn around and look down at the sitting Guido, this is your simple act of defiance. He's a large man dressed in a dark green suit. He's well-built, and you can feel you're in the presence of a strong no-nonsense man. Your defiance weakens when you look at his face, it's as rough as his demeanor. He wears glasses, and behind its right frame is his closed scarred eye. He's a pirate and a mob boss, you realize.

"Sit down," he commands.

You sit down and he finishes his drink.

"Did Kiku left?" you nod. "That woman's cold as ice," he shook his head. "Hope she made you feel welcome at the very least."

"She did," you say.

"Is that so?" he smiles, that surprises you. "I'm Guido."

"Yes, I heard," you say. "Miss Kiku told me you saved my life."

"Saved?" he scoffs. "My people merely found you floating in the ocean. You're a survivor on your own right."

Survivor… the word strikes you in the head.

"I heard from Kiku…" he brings out a phone. "She told me you can't remember who you are, but still retains knowledge of other things."

You nod. You wonder when did she text him.

"What exactly happened?"

"There was an explosion in the sky," he says. "Reports say it was a private plane, though we can't pinpoint whose. You're most likely a passenger there. It fell nearby in the ocean, and you came out of it."

"I survived a plane explosion?" you can't believe it.

"You have the devil's luck," he says, then he turns grim. "Or maybe you are the devil."

"The devil coming from the sky? I doubt it," you try to ease the tension with a joke, but it fails.

"Really? I think heaven is where the devil originally came from," you're not liking the sudden crypticness of the conversation. "Fallen angel, that's what he's called."

"You think I'm the fallen angel?"

"No, I think you're similar to me," he stares at you. "I can't tell whether you're lying or not about your missing memories, though I suppose you don't have any reason to lie," he grins. "Either way, I can feel power deep within you."

"What are you talking about?" you want to think that this bald man in front of you is just crazy, but you know better. Something is going on, you've no idea what, but you feel you're being dragged into it… or maybe you're already in it.

You remember Igor's words, "...you're memories were stolen, and if you wish to acquire it, you must set foot on your journey." Is this the beginning of your journey?

Guido's voice brings you back to reality.

"I believe you survive not because of luck, but because of that power," he then stands up. "Let me show you the form of that power."

He clenches his fists, and with intense concentration, tenses all his muscles. You can feel something rising within him. It's a familiar feeling, you realize… no, you know exactly what that is. That is power.

"Come, Persona!" Guido commands.

A towering figure, three times his size, emerges away from his body. It slumps down towards you, it's long arms blocking your sides, cornering you and forcing you to look at it. It has the face of an ape, its right eye scarred yet open, and there's only white nothingness on its eyes. Its mouth is chained by a rabid mask, however, its two long canine teeth from its jaw pierce through it, and combined with its two black horns, it threatens beings from above. Then there's its stone gray skin, it makes it look like an extremely hungry sculpture.

You cower from its presence. You want to run away, but you can't, because the moment you take a step back, you know you'll be eaten alive.

"Join me," you hear Guido say. You look at him, relieved that he's still there, still human. "And this power will be yours to command."

You're given a choice, dear reader. Tell me, what will you choose?

 **[a]** _Accept_

 **[b]** _Refuse_

* * *

 ** _Notes:_** Same Friday (2/17/2017) deadline. Happy Valentines.

And if anyone's curious, the results were **Stay** (4 votes) **Leave** (3 votes). **Male** (3 votes) **Female** (1 vote), and since the "reader" is male, the "other reader" will be female.


End file.
